megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Guts Man/Archie Comics
This article is about Guts Man in the Archie Comics. History Let the Games Begin! Like the other five Robot Masters from the first game, Guts Man was in the first story arc, where the day after being presented to the public, he was stolen and reprogrammed by Dr. Wily. He was the second Robot Master Mega Man fought, and after the Mega Buster was ineffective, he was defeated with a Hyper Bomb. Wily's forces recovered and repaired him, and he and the other Robot Masters confronted Mega Man as a group when he invaded Dr. Wily's Robot Manufacturing Plant. When Mega Man tried to convince them to return to Dr. Light, Guts Man initially refused due to his desire to defeat Mega Man and become stronger. This led to a fight between him, Elec Man, and Ice Man against Cut Man, Fire Man, and Bomb Man. They eventually decided to reject Wily's authority, and-in order to fulfill Wily's orders to destroy Mega Man-took out the Copy Robot. Time Keeps Slipping After Dr. Wily's defeat, Guts Man was fixed by Dr. Light and he helped Mega Man rebuild the city. When Dr. Wily escaped with the help of Time Man and Oil Man, Guts Man and his brothers were called upon to help Mega Man invade an old workshop that the villains maintained as a base. Guts Man and his brothers were captured by the two prototype Robot Masters and apparently reprogrammed into serving Dr. Wily again. However, they later revealed that Dr. Light had installed safeguards against future tampering by Wily or any other villains. The Robot Masters thus were able to recapture Time Man and Oil Man, though Dr. Wily escaped to continue his schemes. The Return of Doctor Wily Guts Man and his brothers-including the reprogrammed Time Man and Oil Man-were later called upon by Dr. Light to rescue Mega Man. while attempting to breach the gate to Wily Castle, expressed irritation at Cut Man's awful puns, but nonetheless thanked him for the puns, as his irritation gave him the strength he needed to breach the gate. He also unwittingly acted as a barrier for Ice Man and Oil Man when confronting the Mecha Dragon, who proceeded to bicker who should hide behind Guts Man regarding the Mecha Dragon's flamethrower. He later helped destroy the Mecha Dragon, and eventually aided Mega Man, alongside Time Man, Oil Man, and Bomb Man (Ice Man, Fire Man, and Cut Man had to tend to Elec Man due to an injury he received during the fight against Mecha Dragon and the then-brainwashed Mega Man), in infiltrating deeper into the castle, but then got angered that Wily would create a tank based on his likeness (and thus "rip off" his design "again".), and stayed behind alongside Oil Man and Time Man to fight it while Mega Man and Bomb Man proceeded deeper into the castle. Rock of Ages Later, Guts Man was seen constructing a dam, but was forced to work together with a recent creation of Light's, Concrete Man, due to a storm threatening the construction. They got into intense arguments, although after working together to ensure the dam's completion and stability, they became fast friends. He was later tasked to aid in the renovation and expansion of the Glacial Research Center at Ice Man's request, although his eagerness to complete the project got the better of him, causing him to worsen the construction efforts, eventually culminating in an exasperated Ice Man freezing him and having him sent back to Light Labs. Breaking Point/Worlds Collide In large part because of this incident, Ice Man also refused to call in Guts Man even to rescue him, Mega Man, Roll, and Quake Woman after an accident that occurred at the research center. This eventually would come back to haunt Guts Man, when he was forced to take Cut Man along with him and Bomb Man due to Ice Man blocking his calls. Guts Man also got into a loud argument with Bomb Man regarding what to give Mega Man for his birthday. They eventually settled on a gift card. When Break Man appeared, Guts Man-alongside Bomb Man and Cut Man-attempted to subdue him, but they were effortlessly, and savagely, beaten. They had not long to dwell on their defeat before the Genesis Wave washed over not only their reality, but that of Wily's new partner, Dr. Eggman. This moved the timeline of their world into its near future, following several more failed attempts by Dr. Wily. For unknown reasons, Guts Man and the other Mega Man: Powered Up Robot Masters did not appear among the time-cloned Robot Masters in the army recreated by Wily and Eggman (to Mega Man's relief), although he was briefly mentioned by Stone Man while he and Concrete Man ganged up on Knuckles the Echidna, where he noted that Knuckles hits like Guts Man. In addition, Guts Man himself, alongside the other seven original Robot Masters, appeared in the final issue of the arc, where they wiped out several Robot Masters, allowing Dr. Light, Proto Man, and Knuckles to leave the battlefield in time to rescue Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man after they were captured. Guts Man's world was subsequently returned to normal, with the timeline being restored to its previous state. The damage Guts Man had sustained from Break Man was repaired after the Genesis Wave was undone by Mega Man and Sonic. However, during their renewed fight against Break Man, Roll ended up intercepting a shot meant for Mega Man by Break Man, and he alongside the other Robot Masters save for Break Man ended up shutting down due to Ra Moon's EMP wave. Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon He was later reactivated, alongside Cut Man, Bomb Man, Rush, and Mega Man, and deployed to the Lanfront Ruins in the Amazon (the point of origin for the EMP wave) to halt the EMP wave. However, upon arrival, they were ambushed by Bubble Man, Heat Man, Flash Man, and Metal Man, resulting in a fight between the two Robot Master factions. Guts Man tried to punch Flash Man, though the latter evaded the attack with his Time Stopper. Guts Man later managed to land a successful hit on Flash Man while the latter was distracted with taunting Mega Man. He then shoved Bubble Man towards Mega Man after the latter requested that he needed him close to copy his Bubble Lead special weapon. After defeating this initial squad of Robot Masters, Guts Man and the others came across the others from the Mega Man 2 line, and helped make them aware of the world's dire circumstances. As a result, an unlikely alliance formed between the two parties, who banded together to battle Ra Moon and its Robot Masters. Matters were further complicated when Ra Moon deactivated the Wily Masters not under its thrall, seized control of Wily's Ra Thor robot, and then created the Ra Devil to destroy its foes. The intensity of the battle led to Guts Man's deactivation; as such, he did not witness Mega Man's victory over Ra Moon. He was then reactivated by Dr. Wily-whose Robot Masters had all departed on his orders-and became angry, thinking that the doctor was attempting to reprogram him again. Cut Man and Bomb Man then reminded him of Dr. Light's safeguards, and pointed out a greater concern: Mega Man's critical condition. Reluctantly, the three Robot Masters and Rush took Wily back to Light Labs with them to have their friend repaired. Worlds Unite Guts Man later appeared in Sonic Universe #76, where he and several of the first generation Robot Masters worked together to help rebuild Light Labs. He brought Concrete Man along with him, and the two ran out of materials while working on the new structure and approached Mega Man. Short Circuits As with most of the characters, Guts Man appears in the humorous Short Circuits strips at the end of each issue of Mega Man. His first appearance in such a strip was in Issue 6, where he punches Time Man after the latter rings like an alarm clock while wearing a sign declaring him to be "Snooze Man." He also appears in the Short Circuits for Issue 45, albeit completely redesigned to resemble internal organs at an intended biology symposium hosted by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, with failure on their part. Background Information Category:Archie Comics characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Light Numbers